1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that stores information that is output by a user.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
In recent years, various functions have been incorporated into the mobile terminal. Thus, the user can have access to a wealth of information using the mobile terminal. However, the user has difficulty remembering or recording in real time all information provided. The user experiences inconvenience in that he/she has to conduct a search in order to be provided with the information that is the same as or related to the previously provided information. Furthermore, there is concern that the user would not obtain the information that is the same as the previously provided information.